Never Again
by Republicanx01
Summary: The Story Of the Life of One Girl, And the Power Of the mind to be push to the point of no return.


Hawaii, Island of Hawaii

(Alternate Earth. Year:2005)

She balled her fist up and beat against the counter top of her private bathroom. "Liar, Silky smooth talking, LIAR." She Cursed. No, One believed her. Not her prissy little mother, not her good for nothing brother. They all bought into that silky smooth voice that made woman's skin tingle, they would never believe her. Never believe that such a perfect man would ever do that to his step-daughter, not the lovingly father-figure who stepped in after her father untimely death. Her eyes filled with tears, undressing quickly she took a hot shower. Trying to wash away the memories of his advances of that bitter-sweet aroma of his breath against her lips. The feel of his disgusting paws groping places she didn't think he should even have been looking at. Unable to to anything else she sat, the showering running it's warmth over her small body. She sat and Cried, slow and silent at first then heart-break uncontrolled sobs next. She lowered her eyes ashamed of herself.

For years he seemed to have been the perfect father in replacement of her lost father. He had loved her brother and mother and her. As much as any man could have, but as she grew older, as the small flat surfaces of her body begun to fill out a little more into the hints and curves that promised a promisingly beautiful young woman. He started to change. Small things at first, hugs that lingered a little longer then was comfortable, and at times when she was both along and not fully dressed. The way his eyes looked at her no longer with the warmth of a father, but a lot more like a predator looking at his prey. A vulture circling a soon to be dead lamb. She shivered.

And then, It got worse. The touching started, just gentle strokes at first. Loving caresses that could have been mistaken for fatherly gestures if not for the hungry eyes that were behind his carefully placed optics. she grimaced at the thought of his touching her.

Bringing her self back to the present she put up the impersonal mental walls around herself. Mentally taking a step back, putting an emotionless expression on. Turning of the Shower, she dried off, and stepped out. Turning to look at herself in the mirror, she nearly broke into another session of tears. She was beautiful, like her mother is. She had eyes that hinted at her Asian linage but the exotic infusion of her facial features showed her to be a mixed breed, the green eyes contrasted with the lightly tanned skin. The small nose, that most of her friends defined as cute. The smile that gave away her hawaiian ancestry. Yes, She was a mixed princess, as her teacher called her. But she didn't feel like a princess, and she wasn't about to call herself a princess if that made that pig dressed up to be her father a king.

She brushed her teeth and painted her face up lightly, just a little eyeliner to kiss and touch up. She was only thirteen and she already had problems with one man, taking advantage of her looks. She didn't need to encourage it anymore. She gather up her things and went down to the kitchen, she chilled over as she stepped in. "Good Morning, Lei. I made us a special breakfast." the man who called himself her father crooned in that annoyingly silky voice. "Thanks, Dad. But I'm not hungered and I need to go, don't want to be late. Maile, and Kahea are already waiting for me outside." she was lying of course, but that should have deterred him enough to keep his distance from her this morning. She didn't want to put up with his little 'Games'. Those secret games that she wasn't allowed to talk about. The ones that had her undressed and cuddled and caressed by this wolf in sheep's clothing. Did he see it in her eyes? How much she despised him, how much she hated him."Well then, I guess you better hurry along then. Don't want to keep them waiting. We can play another time." His voice sounded like a promise.

Her day was as it always was, She met her friends. Talked about girly things, Shopping, hitting up the beach, checking out the surfer boys. Who was dating who and the latest drama on their small Hilo middle school campus. During lunch hour, she had received a call from her mother, telling her that she would be away for the weekend. Her mother was a member of the National Guard, and one of the higher ranking non-commissioned officers, she always thought it funny how such a prissy woman could have survived the military training and exercises required to be a member. Thoughts of her mother being away for the weekend quickly faded out as the schools latest gossip replaced it, lost in the schools 'coconut wireless' network.

She arrived at home, shortly after school finished. She lived less then three blocks away, hardly a walk at all really. But as she got inside and looked around, the house, the room, the very air. It just felt wrong some how, something was different. Something made her chill. And then she heard it, the soft foot falls of the beast-father. Walking down the steps, camera in hand and that lazy grin on his face."Your mother is away for the weekend, and your brother went to stay at Charles' house for the weekend, we have the place to ourselves. Come on Leilani. It's time to play a game."

Her heart caught in her throat as she tried to scream, but nothing would work. Nothing, she moaned in soft protest as he touched her. Not even bothering to try and cover what he was doing with lies of a game or a father caring for his daughter. He nearly carried her up to his bedroom. And through the wooden door that looked to her as if it was the Very gate to Hell itself. She didn't know what else to do, she tried to fight him off but he beat her hands aside, until he whispered to her dangerously low almost like a hiss. "Stop being so fucking antsy, and be good to daddy." She felt defeated, she laid there unmoving as he undressed her, touched her and stroked her.

That was the first time, the first time of so many more. She had grown numb to the 'game' unfeeling, as if she left her body and was adrift somewhere else. For months it went on the same game, undressed, in his bedroom, cuddled and coddled. The filthy hands touching her over and over, and himself. He forced her to watch him as he was touching her. She felt ashamed of it, and hated him for it. With each passing day, she hated him. More and More. The games got ever longer, and some nights, he would even let her return to her bed. He'd lay there with his..thing pressed against her thigh. Hold her at night, desecrating her with his disgusting kisses.

And then, things got worse. Another drill weekend came, her brother gone yet again to a friends house. She knew the game was coming expected it and mentally prepared to deal with the usual sacrifices she had to make. But he was even colder this time around, they had been fighting. Her mother and him, constantly fighting over and over again. It seemed every detail would set them off. So she would suffer for it, and she knew it now. When dragged her up stairs and practically tore the clothes from her body, she began to cry. She had never cried like that in months not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing her weak. But this time, she couldn't control it she knew something really bad was going to happen, his eyes said it all.

"It's time for you to become a woman" It was the last words she heard before her entire world exploded into pain as he took her down on to the bed. She didn't know when it ended if it had been minutes, hours or days. She laid there, a part deep within her broken. She cried softly. He ignored it hurt."Why God? Why? Why don't you just kill me now please? Won't you have that much mercy on me? just kill me now." She begged. She managed to crawl herself out of the bed and to her own room and into the shower.

"Never again" Those words whispered through her mind endlessly. She had laid in the shower for hours, long after the water had ran cold. It didn't matter, the frigid water couldn't compete with the cold that was running through her veins right now, the ice that encased her heart. God may not have granted her death as she had begged but it seems he had given her words of wisdom: "Never Again." She contemplated the meaning of those words that had whispered into her mind as she laid under the streams of water, washing away the blood that had been coming from her. As if a light had come on she actually smiled. A Feral smile, not of a child. But of a Predator who just realized it's prey had been cornered.

She hummed lightly as she got dressed again, putting on her make up to accentuate her features, her smile was deadly, seductive and arousing. The eyes green orbs of pure poison ivy, her small fingers flexed a little as she patted down the little black skirt that she had chosen to wear. With one last smile at the reflection in the memory she stepped out of her room, heading to the kitchen. She was only there a moment, not needing long to located what she had been determined to find. Stalking her way up to the door of her Father, she looked at that door that for so long had been the very gate to her own personal Hell. Well it was about to become a real gateway to hell. She was going to make sure of it.

She looked at the long kitchen knife, seeing her child face in its reflection. She opened the door to look upon the figure of her sleeping father spread out over the mattress. Two words, seemed to echo through out the house before the Gate of Hell closed behind her.

"Never Again."


End file.
